


Hawaii as explained by Dan Williams

by fighterwriter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fighterwriter/pseuds/fighterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Williams explains to da boss how he sees Hawaii</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hawaii as explained by Dan Williams

Hawaii as explained by Dan Williams

 

Dan Williams was reading a text message on his phone and laughed.

“What’s so funny?” his boss sauntered into his office.Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett was not happy.

“Something you wouldn’t understand,” Williams smiled. “It’s a Jersey thing.”

“Huh,” Steve sat down in a chair in front of Williams desk, “and why is that?”

“Like I said it’s a Jersey thing since you’re a haole and all,” Danny texted back to his friend.

“Haole? Haole? What makes you think I’m a haole?” Steve leaned forward.

“Ah, well you see Steve I’m a fast learner and when I came to this God forsaken place I picked up things real quick, thinking you have the whole fricken world conned,” Danny grinned victoriously.

 

“What do you mean conned? This is paradise after all Danny,” McGarrett grinned.

“Not in your wildest imagination is this place paradise,” Williams pointed to his shoulder. “I have the bullet wound to prove it.”

“Well,” Steve smirked, “I did apologize didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but let me tell you this place is something else. Found out my first week here. You like have three prices for everyone,” Danny shook his head.

“Three prices you say,” Steve said with a knowing grin.

“Yeah Steve let’s see,” Williams started counting off with his fingers. “First you have the damned Kama‘āina prices. Which you and I don’t qualify since were white.”

“Now wait just one minute, I was born here you know,” McGarrett protested. “I’m Kama‘āina”

Danny shrugged. “So. You’re still white and you sure as hell don’t have that damn singsongy voice everyone has. Are you going to let me finish?” Williams grinned.

“Yeah, yeah, go on,” Steve leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“Well you see Gracie wanted to go on a jet ski, so I go to this guy at Waimanalo Beach and ask to rent it. Well the guy charges me $60 for an hour Steve, cause I’m white and my accent gives me away,” Danny said as he sat forward on his chair and leaned on his desk.

“So the guy wants to make a buck,” Steve surmised, “no crime in that. “Then gave him the shaka sign.

Danny shook his head in disbelief.

“Steve it gets better,” Danny grinned. “After we were taken for a ride, literally, we hung out at the beach for a while. I watched as Gracie made sand castles and I watched this guy in action.”

“So.”

“So I see this Japanese tourist go up to the same guy and he charges $180 bucks. I saw it as the tourist paid the guy. Talk about a rip off!” Danny complained.

Steve said nothing.

“Oh and then a local goes to ride this guy’s Jet Ski and hands him a six pack of beer. Now if that isn’t discrimination I sure as hell don’t know what is,” Danny pounded on his desk, making Steve jump.

Steve chuckled. 

“You’re pretty damn funny Danno. You just don’t get it, do you?” Steve said as his head bent to the right, “bruddah you ain’t in the island type of mind.”

“Oh no, not with this pidgin shit. Don’t get me started there,” Danny shook his head in warning to his boss punching his buttons.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Man, this pidgin stuff is for the birds,” Danny said and looked at his boss.

“Danno, I just don’t see a problem,” Steve shook his head in disbelief. “It’s been around ever since I was a kid.”

“Steve, pidgin is just another language to confuse us poor haloes and tourists. Face it, anyone talking Pidgin is talking in code.” Danny said frustrated and then frowned.

Steve laughed.  
“A code. Seriously Danny I think you’ve gotten island fever.” Steve shook his head with mischief in his eyes.

Danny glared. 

“Yeah right, you try to figure out what Kamekono, Chin and Kono are saying when they talk pidgin,” Danny lamented.

“What did I hear my name?” Chin poked his head into Danny’s office.

Danny blushed.

“C’mon in Chin,” Steve waved Chin in. “I think you’ll find this enlightening.”

“Enlightening? About what?” Chin looked at Steve and Danny.

“Oh you see Danny has this theory about Oahu,” Steve smirked.

“Not just Oahu, Steve all of the Hawaiian Islands.” Danny corrected him. “Yeah I was just telling Steve about the secret language you islanders have.”

Chin looked surprised and shocked. “We have a secret language. First I heard about it.”

“See Chin didn’t I tell you it would be educational.” Steve smirked again.

“Well go on Danny, I’m curious about this secret language I have.” Chin smiled and crossed his arms over his chest as he sat in the other chair in front of Danny’s desk.

“All right guys you can cut the crap. You know all about pidgin and don’t tell me you don’t.” Danny challenged them.

“Ya hear that bro. Fo' Real?” Chin asked.

“Fo’ Real, bro.” Steve answered. “ Lolo Buggah.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discussion continues

Chapter 4

 

Danny glared at both men. “See there you go again, speaking in some foreign tongue.”

“Danny it’s really easy. I’m surprised you haven’t picked it up so far.” Chin explained. “You hear it enough.”

“No Chin I heard enough. Brah this and brah that. Brok' Da Mout, Jalike? And Pu pu. What kinda language is that?” Danny shook his head. “My daughter isn’t going to speak like that. Gracie is going to speak proper English.” Danny said with a serious face.  
Steve laughed. “Proper English? American English in the most screwed up language on the planet.”

“Yeah well.” Danny shrugged and looked at his boss.

“Hey, “Kono popped into the office. “Having a party and you didn’t invite me?”

“Well not exactly cuz.” Chin grinned. “Hey nice slippers.”

Kono held up one foot, she had gotten a pink pair of flip flops with bright pink bows.

“Well Danno I hate to break it to you, but you have a language of your own.” Steve pointed his finger at Danny’s chest.

“Me, seriously,”Danny splayed his hand against his chest. “I don’t believe you.”

‘Yah brah,” Chin chimed in, “it’s called Jersey speak. Let’s see now, youse guys.”

“Whatsamatteryou,” Steve added and threw up his hands.

“Badda bing, badda boom,” Kono said with a girlish grin.

“Oh and yada-yada-yada.” Steve said and grinned.

Danny looked at all three. “You have been watching too much Sopranos and Jersey Shore. I do not have an accent or speak ‘Jersey”.

Chin, Kono and Steve laughed hard; tears were streaming down their faces.

Danny glared at his so called friends.


End file.
